Dark Forge
The Dark Forge, formerly called the Forbidden Forge, is a special tower only available in Bonesburg, the twentieth level in Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Description There's a single Dark Forge in the Campaign and Heroic Challenge modes and three Dark Forges in the Iron Challenge. The Dark Forge shoots high-voltage electric currents at enemies similar to the Tesla x104 from the original Kingdom Rush. Its base damage value is very good, allowing it to deal heavy damage to single targets. It attacks very slowly however, making in unfitting to deal with thick groups of enemies, though this can be rectified somewhat with Lightning Strike. As a matter of fact, 2 Lightning Strike upgrades is all it takes to kill Bats in one shot. In many ways it resembles a physical version of the Arcane Wizard: powerful single target damage, but generally ill-suited against large hordes. Abilities Lightning Strike It's electrifying! Lightning strikes gain damage and will arc to additional targets. * Level 1 (250 Gold): 50-70 damage, hits 2 targets. * Level 2 (150 Gold): 60-80 damage, hits 4 targets. * Level 3 (150 Gold): 70-90 damage, hits 5 targets. Flesh Golem It's alive... Animates Frankie: a mindless towering automaton that follows orders without question. HP: 500, respawn time: 12 seconds. * Level 1 (200 Gold): 10-20 damage, low armour. * Level 2 (200 Gold): Frankie gets new Jaxx v2 arms. 30-50 damage, medium armour. * Level 3 (200 Gold): Frankie gets a special area attack that deals 150 damage. Stats are otherwise unchanged. Appearances * Bonesburg Quotes * It's aliiiiiiiive! Haha, haha! * Eeealectric funeral! Frankie: * Frank'' Smash!........'' * (Snarl, snarl, snarl, snarl, snarl) Trivia * Frankie the Flesh Golem is an obvious reference to Frankenstein's monster, a giant, grotesque creature made of flesh and animated by electricity that appears in Mary Shelley's Gothic novel ''Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus''. *'"Electric funeral!"' - The name of a song by rock band Black Sabbath *'"It's alive! Huahaha!"' - A line spoken by the character Frankenstein in the 1931 film of the same name. It is spoken when the monster he has created comes to life. *'It's electrifying' - A line from the song 'Your the one that I want" from the 1978 film musical Grease. *'"Frankie smash!"' - A sleight on the catch phrase of the Hulk, who says "Hulk smash!" *'Jaxx v2 arms' - A reference to the character Jackson "Jax" Briggs from the Mortal Kombat series. From Mortal Kombat 3 onwards, Jax has a set of metal arms fitted. Category:Special Towers Zdravím tě, Epic je cech, který má historii a hodně si toho prožil, ale nejlepší cech potřebuje také nejlepší popis. Vím že máme dobrý popis, ale dovolil jsem si navrhnout nový popisek... děkuji za tvůj čas... TENHLE CECH JE NEJ, JINEJ NEHLEDEJ --------------------------------------------- Zlatý Poklad: 198% Instruktor: 198% Démonický Portál: 26% --------------------------------------------- Nejlepší Pozice: 37. Založeno: (datum založení bohužel neznám) Update: 2.2. 2018 Stránka Cechu: www.sfgame-epic.funsite.cz --------------------------------------------- Přijímáme nové AKTIVNÍ členy Náborář: Khailed Hlavní je aktivita! Category:Towers